


Edna & Bucky

by PrincessTriSarahTops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: Reader is out for a ride when their motorcycle breaks down. Normally they wouldn't trust their precious Edna to any old mechanic, but Reader's close friend Steve highly recommends his mechanic friend; Buck. Turns out Buck is worth his reputation & Reader finds a creative way to thank him for his hard work.





	Edna & Bucky

* * *

You were stranded. There was no way around it. You’d been on your way home when the engine of your motorcycle had seized up. You could walk it the five blocks home and see if you could fix it yourself, but it was a heavy bike and most of those five blocks were up hill. There was a shop practically around the corner from where you were. It was owned by a friend of a friend and you’d been told he did good work. Normally you didn’t like other people touch your things, but this was as close to an emergency as it could get for you.

You got off the bike and started pushing it in the direction of the shop. All you could think about was this guy better be the god of motorcycle mechanics because if he screwed up your baby, you were going to have to break his arm. Or face. Or something of value to him. You shook your head as the place came into view. It was hot outside, you could feel the sweat dripping down your back as you hauled your ride into the parking lot. The door to the first bay was wide open so you dragged your bike as close to it as you could, before leaning its weight on the kickstand and heading inside.

“Hello?” You called out as you stepped inside. Immediately someone in a navy blue Dickies jumpsuit greeted you.

“Hell-O!” The guy greeted you with a smirk. You noticed him giving you a once over with his eyes. You rolled your own. Stuff like this was why you hated going to a mechanic. They couldn’t keep their eyes off your body for five seconds, how the hell could they be trusted to treat your bike with respect? You tugged gently on the zipper of your leather jacket so that it covered the last few inches of visible cleavage, and crossed your arms over your chest for good measure.

“Hi.” You half-snapped at the mechanic. “I’m looking for James? Are you him?” You raised one eyebrow and hoped that this dude was not the droid you were looking for.

“No, my names Kyle. But I’m sorry Miss, we don’t have anyone named James who works here.” He frowned. “Maybe there’s something I can help you with?”

“No.” You shook your head. “I was sent here by a friend of mine he said that he wouldn’t trust anyone but James Buchanan with his bike. I was under the impression that he owned the shop.”

“Buchanan?” The man stroked his chin. “Oh, you must be talking about ol’ Buck. His Dad used to own the shop and he inherited it from him. He’s back there.” The man pointed over his shoulder.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” You walked towards the back of the shop where a second man in jeans and white muscle shirt was working. He was circling a motorcycle, as if he were inspecting it, and wiping his greasy hands on an old rag.

“Excuse me,” You interrupted as you charged further into the shop. “I’m looking for a James Buchanan? I’m a friend of Steve’s.” You explained. The man looked up at you in confusion for a minute, it seemed to take him some time to process what you’d just said.

“A friend of Steve’s, you say?” He smiled before tucking his rag in his back pocket. “You must be [Y/N]. Steve doesn’t have many friends. Or if he does, he doesn’t tell me about ‘em. I’m James, but almost everyone calls me Buck or Bucky.” He extended his hand out for you to shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Bucky didn’t once look down to study your body. He kept his eyes focused on yours and offered you a warm smile. You smiled back, glad to see he was treating you like a person and not a pin-up girl. You tried to extend him the same courtesy, and watch his eyes as you placed your hand in his, but you couldn’t help noticing his ice-cold fingertips. You looked down and gasped. His entire left arm was prosthetic.

“Oh, this old thing?” He forced a laugh as you released each other from your handshake. “Lost my arm in a pretty rough motorcycle accident.” He rolled his arm from side to side so that you could get a good look at the metal arm with the red painted star “Tattoo” on the shoulder. “Had her melted down, well what was left of it any way. I mean if you’re going to destroy something you love, you want to save what you can right?”

“You, had them turn your motorcycle into a prosthetic arm after you crashed it?” You asked.

“Yeah. You can laugh. Steve does.” He chuckled. “I know it was a crazy thing to do but…”

“No.” You shook your head. “It’s exactly the sort of thing I’d do! I completely get it. I’d literally die if something were to happen to Edna.”

“Edna?”

“That’s my motorcycle’s name.” You explained. “Which reminds me, Steve says you’re the best and I sure hope you are.”

* * *

“Well, that should do the trick.” Bucky slapped the seat of your motorcycle before pulling himself up from his crouched position. “Wanna test her out?” He pulled the rag out of his back pocket and wiped his hands.

“Do I ever.” It was slowly killing you to let your precious Edna be in the care of this strange mechanic you’d just met. You couldn’t wait to hop on her and take her around the block for a test. So, that’s exactly what you did. To your relief, and slight bemusement, Edna was better than ever. She was like a brand-new bike again. It was amazing.

“Well, what do you think?” Bucky called over the roar of the engine as you drove back over the pavement of his property.

“She’s great!” You exhaled, turning Edna off and kicking out the kickstand. “Steve wasn’t kidding.” You said, hanging your helmet off the left handlebar. “You are the best.” You dismounted from the bike and shifted Edna’s weight onto her kickstand.

“Aww, nah.” Bucky fumbled, as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I just did what anyone else would have done.”

“No I mean it, man. I don’t trust Edna with anyone.” You shook your head. “So, how much is this going to cost me?”

“Let’s head into my office. I keep all the boring paperwork stuff in there.” He turned on his heels and motioned for you to follow him. You did so, trying not to notice how tightly his shirt fit his muscular body. _You wouldn’t like it if he was staring at you that way. _You chastised yourself as you stepped into the garage.__

__“AGH!” While you’d been following your new favorite mechanic, you’d slipped on a thick puddle of liquid._ _

__“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Bucky dropped to his knees. You’d fallen so fast and hard that you’d felt the wind being knocked from your lungs, but otherwise you were unharmed. Struggling to fill your oxygen with lungs, you nodded ‘yes’._ _

__“I’m going to help you to your feet okay?” You nodded again, as Bucky helped you up. “I am so sorry about this.” He apologized immediately. “It looks like Kyle forgot to put down an oil pan before he drained the car he was working on. That’s what you slipped on.”_ _

__“Excellent.” You groaned, rubbing the black tacky liquid between your fingers._ _

__“Are you sure you’re alright? I could call 911 or bring you to a doctor. Or even call a doctor for you.” He was holding you gently by your elbows and looking into your eyes, while his own were wide with concern._ _

__“I’m sure I’m going to be okay.” You nodded for a third time. ”I just need to go home and shower now that I’m full of oil. So, hit me. What’s the damage?” You reached into the pocket of your leather jacket, but Bucky stopped you._ _

__“Please, no.” He insisted. “It’s on the house. It’s the least I could do. Kyle could have killed you. You could have cracked your head open.”_ _

__“But I didn’t.” You shrugged. “I’m fine, really. Let me pay you for the fix. Seriously, you have to let me pay you back somehow, Bucky.”_ _

__“I don’t want your money, [Y/N].” He said seriously._ _

__“What about a kiss instead?” You suggested._ _

__“A kiss?” He repeated. “I guess that would be acceptable.” He smirked. You smiled back before gently tugging Bucky’s chin towards yours. You pressed your lips against his and were surprised by how soft they were. Bucky kissed you back, raking one of his hands gently through your hair. In fact, for a mechanic, his skin was relatively soft all over. You discovered this as your fingers danced their way under the hem of his muscle shirt._ _

__“You know,” He said, breaking away from your impromptu make-out session. “I live upstairs. There’s a shower. We could get you cleaned up.” He suggested seductively._ _

__“What’s wrong, Buck?” You droved your hips forward against his. “Don’t like your girl’s dirty?” Bucky bent his head down and placed a steamy kiss on the crook of your neck._ _

__“On the contrary.” He growled in your ear. “I like my girls very dirty.”_ _

__“How do we get upstairs?” You whispered._ _

__“This way.” He smirked, taking your hand._ _


End file.
